DREAMS OF THE HEART
by mikomaru potter cullen
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO HAY CAMBIOS EN TU VIDA QUE TE PUEDEN LLEVAR POR DOS CAMINOS EL BIEN Y EL MAL
1. Chapter 1

hola lo prometido es deuda hago lo posible por cumplirles aqui esta el prologo de mi nueva historia, la cual me voy a turnar para llevar lo mejor posible la enorme tarea que es esta historia, la de harry potter y mi tesis

* * *

**dreams of the heart **

**B&E**

**p****rologo**

en la vida se sufren muchos cambios ya sea para bien o para mal, eso de pende de que camino tomen cada persona.

solo espero que en la mía sea para bien aunque tenga que sufrir o pasar por ostaculos. Se que lo lograre.

soy isabella marie swan y esta es mi historia...

**B&E**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Lose muy corto pero aquí esta

R

E

I

V

I

E

W

´S


	2. MI HISTORIA (BELLA)

hola mis estimados lectores y lectoras aqui esta el primerm capitulo de Dreams Of The Heart es pero que les guste

**dialogo**-

_recuerdo_

pensamientos

* * *

**B & E MI HISTORIA B & E**

**#$%#$"$%$%"**

PROV BELLA

Hola soy Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 23 años estudio en la universidad de Seattle en el primer año de medicina general y al terminar mi especialización será cardiología. Mis padres Chalie Swan jefe de policía de Forks y Renne Swan abogada reconocida y no por ello vivíamos de lujos si no que vivimos sencillos con los mejores padres ya que medan su apoyo. Y tengo tres hermanos Emmet el mayor de 23 años que estudia en Londres para abrir su taller mecánico con tecnología de punta, Jasper de 17 años que estudia la preparatoria y Seth de 16 años igual en la preparatoria.

_**FLASHBLACK**_

_Mi historia comienza hace tres años cuando estábamos celebrando el aniversario de mis padres, los cuales se iban a su tercer luna de miel a Venecia en avión primera clase y yo me quedaba a cargo de mis hermanos menores.  
Después de que acabara la cena llevamos a mis padres al aeropuerto para despedirnos a un me acuerdo de esa horrible noche cuando despedimos a nuestros padres_

_Estábamos camino al aeropuerto Seattle yo manejando para que nos regresemos en el mersedez de mi mama._

_Al momento de llegar nos bajamos los 5 cuando se oye por el altavoz _

_Vuelo 201 con destino a Venecia Italia de 11 hrs favor de abordar por la puerta 2 _

_Vuelo 201 con destino a Venecia Italia de 11 hrs favor de abordar por la puerta 2 _

_**Bueno mis niños nos vemos en dos semanas**__- nos dijo mamá cuando estuvo todo el papeleo de abordaje _

_**Chicos cuiden de su hermana**__- dijo mi papá a lo que yo furci el seño- __**princesa cuídate y cuida que no hagan de las suyas**__- señalando a los chicos_

_**Si papá**__- mis dos hermanos ya que Emmett no pudo venir por sus calificaciones- __**si papi**__- dije yo porque para mis padres y hermanos soy la princesa de la casa_

_Vuelo 201 con destino a Venecia Italia de 11 hrs favor de abordar por la puerta 2 _

_Vuelo 201 con destino a Venecia Italia de 11 hrs favor de abordar por la puerta 2 _

_Y así es como se fueron a abordar el avión. Nos esperamos a que des pegara para irnos a casa _

_**Bueno chicos vamos a casa**__- les dije a mis hermanos _

_Ya en la casa nos fuimos a cambiar para dormir cada uno en su habitación. Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando tocaron el timbre y despertamos los tres, yo abrí la puerta y había dos oficiales _

_**Hola Bella**__- me dijo Paul- __**lamento mucho decirles esto chicos pero el avión donde viajaban sus padres desapareció**__ – y mi mundo se volvió negro_

_Desperté gracias al olor a alcohol, hay estaban mis dos hermanos y Paul e Garret _

_**Oh dios no mis padres no**__ – llorando y mis hermanos se abrazaron a mi _

_**De verdad lo siento Bella pero están haciendo lo posible por encontrar el avión y a los 40 pasajeros**__- me dijo Garret – __**te mantendremos informada**_

_**Será mejor que llames a tu hermano Emmett**__- oí a Paul, yo solo asentí _

_Des pues de eso como a las 5 le hable a Emm para que este informado y que no viniera porque tenía que terminar el último semestre y presentar su tesis que desde aquí le informo, pero a pesar de eso no me hizo caso vino el fin de semana para ver que se va hacer pero lo obligue a que terminara bien su carrera _

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

De eso han pasado tres años y la búsqueda de mis padres a cabo hace medio año y los dieron por muertos. Pero hemos salido bien gracias a la herencia de mis padres y mi abuela Marie.

* * *

bueno aqui esta nos vemos para la otra

Mikomaru Potter Cullen


End file.
